A container containing articles, such as wet tissues, is provided with an opening through which the wet tissues are taken out, and a hinged lid for tightly covering the opening.
Such a container comprises a container body containing wet tissues and provided with an opening, and a hinged lid for tightly covering the opening.
When using the wet tissues, the hinged lid is removed from the opening of the container body to open the opening, and the wet tissues are taken out one at a time from the container body through the opening.
The container comprises, as mentioned above, the container body and the hinged lid hinged for turning to the container body. When using the wet tissues, the hinged lid is turned for opening and closing the opening.
It is convenient if the hinged lid can surely be opened by a single lid opening action. If the hinged lid can be formed in a large shape, the opening of the container body can be formed in a large size accordingly, and the large opening facilitates taking the wet tissues out of the container body through the opening.